teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Codominance
"Codominance" is the thirteenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was writen by Jennifer Lynch and directed by Will Wallace. It is the seventy-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 19, 2016. Synopsis Kira's mother sets out on a journey with Kira to help her maintain control of her dark side; Lydia receives a surprise at Eichen House. Recap Kira faces off against the skinwalkers. She is taking on four of them all on her own and is temporarily blinded, causing the skinwalkers to gain the upper hand. A spear is sent through her shoulders. The skinwalkers tell Kira's mom that she is not afraid of them, she is afraid of herself. Kira's mother asks if they can help her and they said they will try but if they can't, she will stay and become one of them forever. Stiles is working on his Jeep, meanwhile Scott is racing down the stairs but stops in his tracks when he sees Liam. Liam tells him that the chimeras are back and Theo is their leader. Scott brushes everything off until Liam tells him that Hayden is one of the chimeras. Scott is relieved to know that Hayden is okay and he tells Liam about his plan to help Malia. Liam wants to tag along but Scott tells him he can't do anything to help. Stiles asks Scott what Liam wanted and Scott tells him that Liam wants to help but he is hesitant because of the fight. Stiles advises Scott to let Liam help, he starts up the Jeep and the two of them take off. Theo and Tracey are chasing the beast of Gevaudan and they track him to the lockers where they find the same message; Damnatio Memoriae. They are skeptical about who the beast is underneath and Theo tells Tracey that it killed close to 500 people. Theo and Tracey are stopped by the Dread Doctors who knock Tracey out. He tells them that his pack isn't enough because his eyes haven't changed. Just then, the beast begins making it's way towards them with the head of a victim in it's hands. It lets out a roar and both it and the Dread Doctors disappear. One of the skinwalkers helps heal Kira and tells her that she was afraid to use her sword. She leaves the teepee and Kira's mother walks in. She tells Kira that she will be tested and it won't be easy. It will take days, months or years before Kira can control her dark side. Kira is worried about seeing her friends again but her mom tells her that if she doesn't control her dark side, she will have more to worry about. Her mother says that if she becomes a skinwalker, it's the only thing that can keep her alive. Scott and Stiles are traveling in the bucket of a Jeep and Scott continues to read myths about Damnatio Memoriae. He talks about a story of the Demon Tailor who remains unnamed. The Demon Tailor became a werewolf, which made him an even better killed. Liam and Mason are walking in the hallway but Liam finds it hard to control himself when he sees Theo with Hayden. It's Scott's turn to drive and he asks Stiles if he still isn't talking to Malia. Stiles says she isn't talking to anyone and Scott says he thinks it's because she found her mother, the Desert Wolf. He also reveals that Braeden was with her when he went to see her. Scott tells Stiles that he is worried that Malia is going to kill her mother. They run out of gas because Stiles didn't fix the gas gauge and now they stranded. Liam and Hayden are paired up as partners for a project but in another class, a teacher notices that Scott, Stiles and Lydia are missing. Theo tells her that Lydia won't be in for awhile due to medical issues. Malia is actually in Beacon Hills and walks past the classroom where Theo notices her. Lydia is walking through Eichen House and over broken glass from a cell. Meredith asks her if she knew how Valack was able to escape. She says that Valack used her voice as a weapon and that Lydia needed to use her voice as one. Mason and Corey are partners in the same class with Layden. Hayden asks Liam if he is going to talk to her and he admits to not liking the fact that she is talking to Theo. She reminds him that Theo brought her back. After class Corey asks Mason about going out again but Mason is hesitant because Corey is in Theo's pack. Corey tells Mason that there are no good guys or bad guys and that they can all die. Corey asks Mason to stay with him and kisses him. Corey tells Mason that they are going to be okay and says Theo is looking for the beast. Kira's mother notices that she has healed quickly. Kira asks her if she is really going to leave her with the skinwalkers. Her mom tells her that she would if it could save her life. Kira asks her what happens if she fails and her mother replies, "don't fail." She leaves the teepee with her sword as she begins her test. The skinwalkers are all perched looking down on her. Scott and Stiles reach a gas station in the desert but it's locked. Scott shakes off the chains and Stiles leaves $20 for the gas. They fill up the gas can quietly and Stiles says there was one metal pin attached to the scaffold. He revisits the accident and tells Scott that the way he looked at him that night made him feel that he couldn't tell him. Scott says he knows the difference and he knows what self-defense is. Lydia is still strolling through Eichen House and begins knocking books down in the library to find that all of the initials have been removed. Meredith tells her that she needs to be fearless. Then, Lydia sees a vision of Theo ripping out Meredith's throat and screams. In reality the doctors overseeing Lydia are alerted by what they thought was a scream. Stiles and Scott see an unusual lightening storm ahead and they speed over to find out what it is. Kira is in the center of the storm and darkness is all around her. She draws her sword and gets ready for battle. Kira is attacked by what looks like the Oni but manages to fight them off each time. Stiles and Scott realize that if they had kept talking that night they would have figured everything out then. Scott said he didn't want it to happen like this. He meant that one of them would get too much blood on their hands Scott thought it should have been him, but it was Stiles. They decide to leave but Scott notices the light from Kira's sword. Kira continues her test and when she slices the Oni, she is hurt. She was fighting herself but is no longer scared to use the sword. She stands up after a horrible slash to the stomach and faces her dark side. The Kitsune rises out of Kira and when her mother gets out of the car she sees no sign of her daughter. Malia is looking for a file when Theo interrupts her. He tells her that Malia probably won't find who she is looking for. He tells her he wonders what Scott is going to do when he finds out it's her fault. Malia opens up a can of whoop ass on Theo and hurts him pretty bad but he isn't phased and she doesn't try to kill him. Theo tells Malia he can help find Deaton and the Desert Wolf through the Dread Doctors. He knows how they found everyone. Kira emerges from the mountain and the darkness has faded away. She is holding the Oni mask in her hand and tells her mother that she won. She passed the test but the skinwalkers tell her that it wasn't her that passed, it was the fox. They tell her that she wields the sword but the fox wields her. They tell her she has no control and that she has to stay and become one of them. Liam is sitting alone on the stairs when Hayden approaches him and asks what he's doing. He tells her that he is trying not to get involved. Hayden tells Liam that Scott can't protect them like Theo can. She tells Liam that she can't die again because her sister couldn't handle it. Liam tells Hayden that it would ruin him too and they share another kiss. The skinwalkers are trying to draw Kira to them but her mother doesn't allow it. Her mother tells the skinwalkers that if they want her they will have to go through her. Scott and Kira step in to help but they all end up leaving in Stiles' Jeep. Scott and Kira are kissing and she is extremely happy that he came back for her. Kira wakes Scott up and Liam and Mason greet him. They tell Scott that Theo is looking for a blind alpha, Deucalion. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Michelle Clunie as Mrs. Finch *Tiffany Phillips as Skinwalker #1 *Emily Alabi as Skinwalker #2 *Tonantzin Carmelo as Skinwalker #3 *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist Co-Starring *Rahnuma Panthaky as Ms. Fleming *Clayton Froning as Schrader *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross Trivia Title *Co-dominance, in genetics, describes a condition where conflicting genes both show up in an individual's observable characteristics or traits. The classic example is the AB blood type. individuals with this blood type have both A and B proteins at the same time. Soundtrack *Too Deep (feat. Delilah) - RITUAL *God Don't Follow Me - Adam Road *Recover - XPLOR *Shut Out of Paradise - Slo Videos Category:Season Five Episodes